


you’re so gorgeous (and i’m so furious)

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Keith (Voltron), Disabled Character, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: Lance growls. “It’s awful. His presence is literally ruining my life.”Sighing, Hunk stares longingly at his empty glass, searching for any remnants of his drink, and he quietly mutters underneath his breath. “I didn’t realize today was ‘Dramatic Lance Day.’”“Shut up,” Lance playfully whines. “He’s too handsome. It’s annoying.”(or Lance can’t take his eyes off of a certain stranger)





	you’re so gorgeous (and i’m so furious)

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because of the new Taylor Swift song and it turned into something I wasn’t expecting. I'm happy with how it turned out though!
> 
> Also I know I wrote a club/bar one shot before, but have another one:)

 

_ "You're so gorgeous _

_ I can't say anything to your face" _

* * *

“Ugh, who does this guy think he is?” Lance gestures across the bar to another patron half hidden by the shadows. Hunk leans across his line of sight for a better view.

For a moment, his friend’s head blocks the view of the stranger with long, inky black hair delicately framing his face--but no matter how much the look works for him, it’s totally a mullet--and uniquely colored violet-gray eyes, windows to another reality. Lance’s heart clenches; how is this man even real?

Lance has never hallucinated before, but he’s not beyond believing that he is now.   

“He hasn’t done anything since we came in. His eyes have been trained on his drink for awhile now,” Hunk remarks with a more level head and a roll of his eyes as he returns to resting on the barstool. This allows Lance to have a perfect view of the stranger again.

Lance’s scowl deepens, if that is at all possible. The motion is so forceful that it begins to hurt, and he has to release his lips into a more blank expression. Cradling his head in his hand, eyes cast forward and never leaving the man’s face, Lance’s fingers drum against his cheek.  _ Just who is this person? What gives him the right to walk into Lance’s life like this, even unintentionally? _

“It’s awful. His presence is  _ literally  _ ruining my life.”

Sighing, Hunk stares longingly at his empty glass, searching for any remnants of his drink. Lance’s glass is just as empty too. It has been for a while. To occupy his time instead, Hunk quietly mutters underneath his breath. “I didn’t realize today was ‘Dramatic Lance Day.’”

“Shut up,” Lance playfully whines. There is always a time and place where the dramatics are called for, and this happens to be one of those circumstances, thank you very much. “He’s too handsome. It’s  _ annoying _ .”

“Some people would say  _ you’re  _ being annoying right now,” Hunk mumbles quietly to himself. Hearing him perfectly well though, Lance shoots his best friend a betrayed glance. Their eyes meet and Hunk sends him a guilty smile. “Why don’t you go talk to him? He looks pretty lonely if anything,” he suggests calmly. 

Lance rolls his eyes, scoffing quietly.  _ Because going over to talk would be too simple.  _ “You’re straight, Hunk, so you don’t understand how delicately I have to handle these things.”

He doesn’t hit on men often, always scared about assuming too much and receiving backlash. It had been a hard lesson that he learned from high school where he was confident in who he was and who he liked, and unfortunately, no one else had been. Too many trips into the lockers and too many ice packs later taught that lesson perfectly. Lance is just glad they never ended up breaking his nose, one of his best features. 

“Even from here I can see that he’s wearing a pride flag bracelet. You’re just stalling.”

Okay, so maybe he is just stalling over something ridiculous. But when someone is that handsome, they don’t just say yes to anybody. There’s nothing special Lance can offer about himself. He doubts he’s good enough for this man, anyways. 

“Lance,” Hunk softly starts, “Don’t psych yourself up over this. You always do, and regret it for the rest of the week. This man is handsome, probably into men, and looks like he could use some company.” He pulls away the drink Lance had been gripping too harshly, gently nudging him with his foot. “Whether you end up with a one-night-stand or you end up coming back here right away or you even end up in a loving relationship, at least you can say you tried.”

“This is why you’re my favorite, Hunk,” Lance beams. 

“I know,” Hunk smirks. Lance remains at the bar though, fingers now clenching onto a napkin, tearing at the paper and wrinkling it. 

“ _ Lance _ .”

This stranger is a solid twelve and Lance has always been a seven, but maybe just this once he should indulge himself with false hope. Maybe this guy will be different, special even. 

“Fine, but don’t tell any of this to Pidge. I don’t need her mockery.” Lance immediately stands, hands stuffed in his pockets, shoulders slightly sloping but head held high. His usual confidence is nowhere to be found.

Hunk’s casual smile fills him with the hope he needs. Slowly, his body prickles with energy, moving forward. Lance is almost excited now. “If Pidge was here, she’d probably drag you over to that guy herself out of seer frustration.”

“And that’s why I’m so happy that she’s only twenty and lost her fake ID.” Lance throws a smirk over his shoulder as he heads off to meet his fate.    
  
  


“So, you come here often?” Lance slides up to the stranger, hands flat on the counter as he sits down on an unoccupied stool.

Completely startled, the man becomes a statue, posture rigid, and with surprised eyes, he turns to find Lance. His fingers drag across the counter and gray-violet eyes blink twice before resting somewhat on Lance’s face. Frowning, the stranger harshly grumbles “What, no.”

Up close, it’s easy to catch how thick locks curl around his cheeks and hang in his eyes, obscuring his vision though the man doesn’t seem to mind. The stranger’s skin is pale, unfairly flawless, and of course adds to his beautiful aesthetic. Lance’s cheeks burn and he desperately hopes the man doesn’t notice.

This is embarrassing.    

“Okay, you didn’t have to snap at me,” Lance mumbles, sighing. He had been trying not to come on too strong this time; looks like that approach didn’t even work. 

Puckering his lips, the man’s brows furrow adorably, the strength of his gaze intensifying. His eyes continue to veer slightly to the left though and Lance tries to angle his head to look at the stranger directly. “S-sorry. I’m not used to people… uh  _ flirting  _ with me.” The man shrugs apologetically, sheepishly tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. A bit of red colors his cheeks as well. 

_ Just how adorable can this man get _ , Lance wonders with a goofy smile.

“You thought  _ that  _ was flirting?”  _ This guy doesn’t date much does he.  _ Lance has a hundred pick up lines saved up, a hundred different one liners he could have opened with. This time he had only been trying to start a conversation.  

“I mean, what else was it? I don’t know you, so you have no other reason to strike up a conversation with me.” He pauses then sly smirks, lips curling devilishly at the corners. “Besides, you haven’t stopped talking about me all night.”

The ‘eep’ Lance releases is horribly undignified and prays the sound is whisked away in the noise of the crowd. The wish seems to be in vain though as the man beside him quietly chuckles in soft breaths of air. God dammit, Lance has to learn to be quieter when he’s out in public, and he mentally glares at Hunk for not being a good friend and telling him to shut the fuck up. 

Lance flashes a grin that he has learned to perfect over the years. “I couldn’t help it; you’re gorgeous.”

Every ounce of cockyness drains from the man’s face, the stain from the blush spreading to his ears. “O--oh thank you.”

Propelled by the positive reaction, Lance extends his hand in a greeting. “My name’s Lance.”

“Keith,” the man eagerly supplies. It takes a few seconds longer than normal for Keith to realize he should be shaking Lance’s hand and a few more for him to actually grasp it.

It adds to Lance’s curiosity but he’s not bothered by the oddity.   

Their hands stay clasped a little longer than necessary, not that Lance minds. Keith’s fingers glide over his skin as if mapping out every inch of his hand, and he squeezes with a bit of extra force as if making sure he’s real and not a ghost. Suddenly, Keith’s hand slips from his, finally pleased with the contact and he wildly smiles up at Lance, who coughs, blinded by the unexpectedness of it all. 

“Now is it alright if I continue flirting. I don’t want to overstep any boundaries or anything. It’s just you’re really hard to ignore; even by doing nothing, you draw attention to yourself.”

Keith continues to blush from the compliments, chewing at his bottom lip, and he proudly holds up his right wrist, twisting it for Lance to get a perfect view. A thick band of rope, sparkling with all the colors of the rainbow braided into it, shines in the light. As Hunk had previously noticed, it’s a clear indication of his sexuality. “Go ahead. You sound pretty cute so I’ll bite.”

A flirtatious smirk flickers onto Lance’s face as he parts his lips to say “I might just let you.”

“Oh?” Keith raises one eyebrow, a slight smile on his face. It’s teasing and Lance loves it. “I wouldn’t want to mar your beautiful skin though. It’s really smooth.”

Insanely attractive, insanely cute, and insanely genuine. Lance never knew what it felt like to win the lottery until now. “I--I.. uhh t-thank you. I moisturize daily,” he adds lamely, wincing slightly. 

Keith isn’t phased though and his hand hesitantly finds Lance’s again, who immediately accepts the contact, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles and weaving his fingers through Lance’s own. “I bet you’re extremely cute,” Keith honestly whispers as if what he’s saying is a secret only the two of them are allowed to hear. 

It’s Lance’s turn to blush now. “Can I buy you another drink?” and he’s already snapping his fingers at the bartender to gain his attention before he receives an answer. 

Keith’s expression dazzles with hope. “Only if I can buy you one too.”

Heavy footsteps soon stop in front of them, a dark shadow falling over Lance. 

“Keith, is this guy bothering you?” the bartender asks with a raised eyebrow and a scrutinizingly judgemental gaze directed at Lance. Suddenly he feels the need to pull his hand away from Keith’s and pretend that he is not curious by the scar across the bridge of the bartender’s nose or the fact that he has a prosthetic arm.   

With an impatient sigh, Keith partially angles his gaze in the bartender’s direction and rolls his eyes. “I’m  _ fine _ , Shiro. Don’t you dare scare this one off. I like him.”

Lance attempts to hide his blushing cheeks with his hand. The action does little good. Shiro appears to be more amused by it than anything else at least. “I like you too,” he mumbles. 

“See, nothing to worry about,” Keith adds with a smile. “Now will you go back to your job and get us some drinks.”

Shiro frowns, eyes still darting protectively between him and Keith, but overall seems to be satisfied. “You haven’t even ordered yet.”

“Surprise us,” Keith commands with a whisk of hand, a very clear dismissal. He childishly sticks his tongue out as well, but the effect is lost on Shiro who has already walked away.

Lance returns to staring at Keith, his hand finding the man’s hand once again. “Well that was certainly interesting.”

Keith chuckles quietly. “Yeah, sorry about my brother; he’s just a little overprotective because--”

“Because you’re blind,” Lance finally guesses, the pieces of the puzzle locking into place. The little unusual bits finally add up inside his head. 

“Y-yeah. I was wondering how long it would take you to ask or guess.” He begins to gnaw at his lip again, worried about any of Lance’s future responses. Yet, Lance only curls his fingers tighter around Keith’s, a physical sign of acceptance if anything.

“I bet you have super hearing and that’s how you overheard me talking about you. You were spying on me, weren’t you?” Lance says instead, a laugh spilling off his lips.

Relief clouds Keith’s eyes as an easy grin breaks through his mask of worry. “Something like that. But seriously, you’re okay with this? Most people usually leave and--”

“I’m not most people, and why wouldn’t I be okay with it?” 

A rush of emotions follow the rush of words that tumble from Keith’s lips. The violet coloring in his irises brightens to an impossible level, and suddenly there is no more gray left to see. “Doyouwanttogosomewhereelse?”

“Woah, slow down, speed racer.” Lance brushes Keith’s bangs out of his eyes, basking in awe at the perfect view of his face. He leans into Lance’s palm, eyelids fluttering closed until they snap open with renewed confidence.

“Do you want to go somewhere else... with me, of course?”

“I’d love to,” he replies with a wide grin. “Please lead the way.”

Keith chuckles again, hooking his hand onto the crook of Lance’s elbow before snapping out his cane. He allows Lance to guide him out of the bar, both of them far happier leaving than they had been when they entered for the night. 

The stars are beautiful as they step out of the building, a splash of white freckles across the dark sky, but Lance finds that their beauty doesn’t come close to matching Keith’s. 

.

.

.

.

(In a year or two, they’ll be sliding golden rings onto their fingers, but they don’t know that yet. That’s okay though; this is only the beginning)

* * *

_ "But what can I say? _

_ You're gorgeous" _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
